How Disney's Snow White Should Have Ended
Inside a room with a magic mirror, a woman with a sinister look on her face, a black robe, purple royal clothing and a crown on her head was about to summon the magic mirror. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from a farther space, through wind and darkness I summon thee, SPEAK! Let me see thy face!" The woman said as the mirror started to go on fire from the inside before unveiling... an 'OUT TO LUNCH! BE BACK IN TEN MINUTES' sign. The queen, looking shocked at this, growled as she said, "I will not be made a mockery!" ------------------------------------------- HOW 'DISNEY'S SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES' SHOULD HAVE ENDED -------------------------------------- FF FF FF ------------------------- "Now, here is what you must do." The Queen told her loyal Huntsman, who was bowing before her. "Take her deep into the forest and when she's distracted, kill her! And to make sure everything goes right, I want you to place her heart into this box!" The Queen then gave the Huntsman the box as he gave a nod. "Yes, your majesty... um, wait, you want me to kill her and place her heart in this?" The Huntsman raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be wise." The Queen said. "But, don't you know magic? Why don't you just take away her fair looks? I mean, I'm just saying, if you just took them away, you'd be back to being the fairest of them all." The Huntsman pointed out. The Queen opened her mouth... before her eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me." The Queen then ran off, leaving the Huntsman slightly confused. --------------------------------------------- A few moments later, Snow White was holding her stepmother's hand as she looked up. "I am so delightful, Step Mother, that you have decided to treat me so nice. I was worried you were so mean, you'd treat me like mice!" "Come on, you are my stepdaughter. And what type of a mother would I be if I didn't at least award you with a little something?" The Queen said as she gave a wicked grin as they stopped near the door. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." Snow White could only give a happy nod as the Evil Queen went inside. The young fair princess held her hands gracefully as she waited. She hummed to herself as a fizzle, cackle, scream, a gust of wind and the sound of thunder was heard. A few moments later, the Evil Queen came out with a fizzling green drink. "My dear Snow White, you must be thirsty after all the work you've been put through." "Well, I suppose my throat is pretty dry. I could use a drink to stick by." Snow White said. "Well, then, here you are." The Queen said. "Take this drink and help yourself. It's a hundred percent safe." Snow White smiled up at her stepmother before taking the drink and having a sip of it. The Queen smiled as she said, "That's it, drink it all down..." As Snow White was drinking, suddenly, in mid-drink, she was starting to tremble, feeling strange. "Wh-what is going on?" Snow White then looked at her hands, gasping as they started to get wrinkly. "Wh-what's happening to me?!" Snow White started to scream as she started to shake, her hair turning white, her teeth turning crooked and her nose was starting to grow. From nearby, the Wicked Queen was watching as she gave a wicked smile. Now this is how she should have done it. She would have to make a note to thank the Huntsman... ---------------------------------------- "Now tell me, Magic Mirror on the wall... just WHO is the fairest of them all?" The Queen said, talking to the mirror. "Now that Snow White is old and frail, her beauty is no longer to scale. For you, my Queen, are back to being the fairest of them all." The Magic Mirror said. "Now that's more like it." The Evil Queen laughed as she went to the windows to see a miserable Snow White, now old and ugly, working on the steps of the castle. She gave a wicked smirk. "And that is how I lived happily ever after." ------------------------------------- FF FF FF ------------------------- But this is how it REALLY should have ended... ----------------------------- Inside the dwarves' cottage, Snow White was being given an apple by the old peddler woman, who unknown to her was the Wicked Queen in disguise. The Wicked Queen had just given her the apple as she smirked towards Snow White. "Now, my dear, make a wish and take a bite out of the apple..." "All right.. I wish... I wish..." Snow White said, looking at the apple... And then, all of a sudden, the door slammed open, causing Snow White and the disguised Queen to turn around to see the Dwarves and the animals returning. Snow White gasped. "Why, you're home early. It is not what it seems!" "Snow, whatever you do, do NOT eat that apple!" Doc said as he pointed to the Wicked Queen. "This old woman isn't what you think she is!" "Wh-what?" The old woman said as she feigned innocence. "Why, I'm clearly just an old beggar woman... just trying to give away a few apples." Snow White frowned as she said, "Oh, for goodness sakes, boys. I know I broke my word in letting a stranger in, but I couldn't just leave her outside. She came all this way here..." "Snow, just listen for a few minutes! That old woman is trying to hurt you!" Grumpy said as he grabbed the apple from Snow White's hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to poison ya!" "Oh really..." Snow laughed before Grumpy frowned, holding the apple to his mouth. "I'll prove it!" Grumpy said as he munched on the apple. "NO!" The old woman said uncharacteristically, but it was too little, too late. --------------------------------- A few days later, in a Fairy Tale Café... "So, let me get this straight..." Jasmine said as she drank some coffee. She, along with Snow White and the other Disney princesses, were hanging out as they were talking to each other. "The grumpy dwarf took away the apple and ate it... and it exposed your mother for the wicked queen she is?" "Yes." Snow White nodded. "If it hadn't been for the dwarves coming in, that would have been me, unconscious on the floor." "So... what happened to the queen?" Cinderella asked. "Well, after Grumpy fell to the floor, my stepmother threw a tantrum and tried to escape, but because the animals were blocking the door, she had no way out... and so the dwarves managed to beat her up, because she was old and had no energy. I felt sort of bad for her, but well, she almost killed Grumpy." Snow White looked down. "It wasn't until later that I learned that a kiss could wake him up. I found that out by accident upon making lip contact with him." It was then Snow White was greeted with strange looks. Snow White blinked. "What? We all thought Grumpy was dead! And the kiss was more of a... well... good-bye kiss! I mean, we were all overjoyed he wasn't dead, but... it was still a shock." "Well, at least you have your happily ever after with your prince." Belle smiled, causing Snow White to smile awkwardly. Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "What is with that awkward smile?" "Funny story about that. You see, the time I hung out with the dwarves, I realized I had more chemistry with THEM than I did the prince... and... well... this is going to sound awkward, but... well, after the whole fiasco, Grumpy and I... well, er... one thing led to another and..." Snow White started blushing, causing her princess friends to gasp. "Oh come on, it's not THAT weird!" "Snow, you're like 'FOURTEEN'! Grumpy is... I don't know how old he is, but he has a BEARD! A... "BEARD"!" Ariel yelled. "Details, details." Snow White said. "Look, I get your concerns, but I'm sorry. What can I say? I guess I have a thing for... midgets." Snow White giggled as she looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! I should get back to the cottage! Grumpy promised to take me out to a nice waterfall tonight! See you girls later!" Snow White got up as she started to walk out the café, causing all the girls to look at the departing Snow White, still bewildered. A few moments later, Aurora broke the silence. "If she's marrying the dwarf, I am NOT going to be her bridesmaid." THE END Category:Alternate Endings Category:Random Klips